Love can't be Deducted
by Sora-Sempai21
Summary: Is London big enough for another Sociopath and Doctor? Has Sherlock and John met their matches in both Deduction skills, Medical skills, and interests? And what is this dark cloud coming around London and all of the world? Questions with no answers! How will this end! (Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock BBC or any of its characters. I own Alice and Johanna. Thank you and Enjoy.)


Chapter 1

I Thought Today was Suppose to be Boring

It was a cold raining day in London and now a days things seem to get more boring to the great Sherlock Holmes. His brother began to talk to him about his life style. The curly haired detective just rolled his eyes at his brother and just looked away into space.

"And another thing Sherlock," his brother continued and Sherlock just looked at Mycroft with all of the annoyance in the world. "You have guest coming soon. Be on your best behavior. It's the new neighbors and Mother has invited then for brunch. So please don't act like, well, you. This is important for Father."

"Yes Mycroft. Now can you please leave me be! I might as well just stay in my room. You must know by now how I act and not even the best of people can change that. Now go, I must prepare for our little...meeting with the neighbors " Sherlock basically pushed his older brother out the door and closed the door abruptly and went to a chair and just sat there. He actually gave some thought about the visitors coming this evening. But, as always, it bored him soon enough and went back thinking about other things to keep his mind somewhat active and un-bored. However that didn't work that well either and after completing what to do next the doorbell rang and it was showtime. The young sixteen year old Sherlock sighed and left down stairs.

Down to the main room stood a medium size man with black hair and a medium sized woman with light brown hair. Behind them was two sixteen year old girl with one with their father's hair and the other the same hair color as their mother's hair. Their eyes, however, were different from their parents, and their size in height as well. The mother spoke up, "Hello, I am Heather Blake, and this is my husband Jacob Blake. My two beautiful daughters are Johanna and Alice." Each were introduced by the wife and each bowed and gave a calm smile. Though Sherlock realized something, the shorter of the two girls held no emotion in her eyes. "I can't read her like her other sister," he said in his head."And yet I can only read one thing about her, she was a sociopath like me. Yet she plays the part of happy daughter that has everything coming to her and that everything is right with the world and yet she has this feeling around her that I get when-" Sherlock were interrupted by a shove of his brother. Sherlock could guess that he had to introduce himself. "Hello, I am Sherlock and welcome to our home." Sherlock said and performed a smile that held fake emotion. Sherlock could have sworn that she was smirking at him and had a "that was fake" look on her face. It annoyed the young male and she knew it.

"Sherlock, Mycroft, how about you two show these lovely ladies the garden and tell them about Cambridge. These two will be attending the school and I'm sure you two would be the best to explain the school to them." Mrs. Holmes said sweetly and Mrs. Blake smiled and pushed the two girls in front and said:

"That sounds wonderful. Alice, Johanna, how about you tell these two handsome boys about your time in Italy." And as if on queue the two Holmes boys took the two girls' arms and escorted them outside.

Alice's POV

As my sister and I are dragged outside to a flower garden I sighed and unhooked my arm from one of the Holmes brothers grasp. "Okay you can drop the act."

"Sister, be nice!"

"Oh please, save the sister act for the public!" I snapped at my sister and smirked at the two boys. "So, I'm guessing you're the sociopath Sherlock Holmes. Nice performance back there. Could have fouled anyone."

"Shall we talk about Cambridge. Such a wonderful school. And perfect-"

"Oh please, perfect is not even close to to description of that school. Dull? Yes, dull is a more appropriate name for that place." I smirk again and eyed both of the Holmes brothers. Johanna just sighted and smiled calmly at the two. "I must apologize for Alice's incompetence. She is still upset about the move." Johanna says and the older of the two who just smiled and waved his hand. "No it's alright. I'm used to this type of behavior from my brother." Mycroft said and I looked at Sherlock and scanned his body. I couldn't read him and I could tell that he couldn't read me as well. I giggled and everyone looked at me. They gave me confused looks, but not Sherlock. He knew why I laughed. "I thought today was suppose to be boring." I said finally and Sherlock finally smirked in amusement and nod in agreement. "I couldn't agree more." He said and I could tell that days in London and at Cambridge won't be as dull as I thought.

"Johanna, Alice! We're leaving!" Mrs. Blake yelled and my sister and I smiled at our mother. We walked back to her and looked back at Mycroft and Sherlock. My sister waved and I just smirked and did a little salute then walked off. Johanna looked at me with a smirk still on my face. "What are you thinking in that mind of yours?" She asked and I just chuckled and looked at her. "Well my sister, I'm thinking about how that Mycroft thinks that Sherlock would ever accept him a brother when Sherlock _clearly _hates him." I said but that wasn't the real reason that I was smirking. Then I spoke to myself saying:

"Cambridge huh? I have a new definition."

My side comment caught the attention of my mother. "Definition? And what would that be Alice?" My mother asked and Johanna gave me a confused look. I looked back at the two boys and then back at my sister. "Cambridge; noun: definition- a place where I might have some fun." I said and walked pass the two and went to my father. I looked up at him and smiled. He was shocked at this sudden change in character, but I dropped the smile and walked to the car and waited for the rest of my family to say their goodbyes to the rest of the family, saying their apologizes for my "behavior" but nonetheless I'll still be attending that school. I just hope I'm correct on my definition. If not I'll just make it interesting. "See you soon Sherlock. I hope you're ready." I spoke to myself and smirked to myself.


End file.
